School Daze
School Daze is the first half of the 12th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 38th episode overall. Synopsis The segment sets place in Sprawl City Middle School, and the math teacher uses a lesson about the "pi" figure. Everyone boredly follows, while Lil Rob finds Meaty skating on a skateboard-shaped ramp with a grizzly bear lifting it. Rob was unable to go outside, so he was suspended by going to the "Play Pen of Shame", when there is a student who has been stuck here is a very long time ago. At home, Meaty explains all about his free day and about his skating time earlier, prior to the beginning of the episode; but, the grizzly bear gets into a temper and chases Gene. After that, Lil Rob explains that he have a terrible day, because he and the rest of the students have to do a mountain of homework. Track Hucksterball arrives at the Dyrdek home and gives Meaty and Rob a small batch of studying materials (Track is responsible for giving Meaty the bear). The studying materials makes Lil Rob creates a plan to avoid school: persuade Gene and Patty that they should home-school him. Later, the parents agreed on him. The next day, in dismay, Denise is Rob’s home-school teacher. So, Rob and Meaty get really annoyed by Denise’s chalkboard scratching with her chalk, and she aliased herself as “Ms. Awesome”. The studying materials’ easter egg has Stubford Hucksterball as her class pet. Denise commands the duo to recite the Denise version of the “Pledge to Allegiance”. The both refuses, but Denise scolds them both to make them recite. She gives out her first (and embarrassing lesson) to wax out her leg hairs. Rob tries to, but he accidentally rips out part of Stubford’s hair. Denise punishes Lil Rob and Meaty to the Iron Maiden, without the head part (Freddie is held captive for the Iron Maiden, because he earlier refuses to go on a date with Denise). The family has supper time, with Rob and Meaty in the Iron Maidens. After dinner, before Rob falls asleep, Denise scares Rob, additional to the jester. She gives Rob a ton of essay questions, as Lil Rob gets the downfall. The third day follows as Denise spies and disturbs Rob with a lot of homework. In a nightmare, Lil Rob and Meaty were surrounded by a palace of homework. Saturday is that Denise sets up a home-school prom night, inviting Lil Rob, Meaty, and the minor characters who represent the flaws of their home-schooling. Tonight, Lil Rob plans to outsmart Denise by increasing his intelligence, especially Meaty's, so he can revert back to his original school. After time goes by quickly, Lil Rob and Meaty finally defeated Denise's home schooling, and removed Denise's leg hair. Track Hucksterball crashed by Rob's home and congratulates him and Meaty for passing the home-schooling assignment. Despite of Rob achieving to become more clever, Gene and Patty paid the home-schooling kit with Meaty's credit card, which led a befuddled and outraged Track Hucksterball to doff off their kits and remove their degrees. Rob ends up returning back to regular school; unfortunately, the teacher upgrades her punishment ideas, which is identical to Denise's. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise Supporting Characters *Gene *Patty *Track Hucksterball *Stubford Hucksterball *Goggles *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Spitball *Dungeon Soldier *Harlequin Major Events Trivia Original *The beginning of Lil Rob's nightmare is an allusion of King Kong. *Denise's leg hair is shown for the first time, but they don't seem to be appearing in each episode. Running Gags *Stubford Hucksterball keeps saying "Children are our future." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders